disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Simba
Simba to postać z serii Król Lew. Opis Król Lwiej Ziemi oraz syn Mufasy i Sarabi. Jego partnerką jest Nala, z którą miał trójkę dzieci: Kiarę, Kopę i Kiona. Skaza był jego stryjem, którego początkowo uznawał za przyjaciela. Pod koniec obala go z tronu i zaprowadza porządek. Jest również bardzo nadopiekuńczy wobec Kiary. Osobowość Jako lwiątko Simba w dzieciństwie był odważny i pomocny, zawsze gotów pomóc zwierzęciu w potrzebie. Chętnie zawierał nowe znajomości i był przede wszystkim wyjątkowo tolerancyjny. Często wykazywał się też szlachetnością, na przykład w komiksie ,,Zebra w Przebraniu" uratował młodą zebrę, chociaż później spotkała go za to kara. lwiątko już wtedy było dobrym przywódcą-potrafił przekonać grupę do wspólnego podążania do celu. W tym wieku Simba był chronicznie bezmyślny, nieodpowiedzialny i rozwydrzony. Potrafił wprawnie kłamać, by uniknąć kary lub obowiązków, co wyszło na jaw w takich komiksach jak: ,,Przyjęcie u Simby", ,,Wielki Orzeł", ,,Królewskie Oszutwo". Nie zastanawia się, czy jego czyny będą miały jakieś konsekwencje- interesuje go tylko dobra zabawa i własna przyjemność. Zbytnia ciekawskość również młodemu nie służy, przez co w odcinku ,,Niebezpieczna Pustynia" niemal traci życie. W tym samym komiksie i wielu innych Simba chełpi się swoim męstwem, ogólnie zachowując się jakby nikt i nic nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze. Ostatecznie lwiątko często było karane za swoje zachowanie, np. * W ,,Niebezpieczna Pustynia" pod koniec komiksu Mufasa surowo karci Simbę, że jeśli dalej będzie się zachowywał w ten sposób, wybierze na króla bardziej godnego lwa. * W ,,Królewskie Oszustwo" lwiątko musiało publicznie przeprosić Zazu za swój dowcip. * W ,,Przyjęciu u Simby" lwiątko za miganie się od obowiązków sprzątało po zabawie. Jako dorosły lew Simba wysoko stawia sobie dobro królestwa i swoich bliskich. Jest rozważny, czuły oraz szanuje wszystko, co żyje na Lwiej Ziemi. Król jest też łaskawy wobec swoich wrogów. Choć wygnał stado Ziry na pustkowie, ostatecznie potrafił im przebaczyć - to za jego panowania nastąpiło połączenie tego stada z jego stadem. W "Królu Lwie 2" Simba jest nadopiekuńczy wobec Kiary. Nawet gdy jest ona już dorosłą lwicą, nadal wysyła Timona i Pumbę, żeby ją pilnowali. Tym samym łamie obietnicę, którą jej złożył. Simba pokazuje, że nie do końca szanuje swoją córkę, widząc siebie jako mądrzejszego i bardziej doświadczonego członka stada. Myśląc, że lepiej się zna, jest zbyt szybki i nieobiektywny w swych osądach. W "Lwia Straż: Powrót" król nie ufa swojemu synowi - Kionowi. Obawia się, czy podoła on obowiązkom związanym z byciem przywódcą, bo uważa, że jest jeszcze zbyt dziecinny. Gdy Kion powołał do swojej Lwiej Straży zwierzęta różnych gatunków, nie chciał tego zaakceptować, gdyż nie było to zgodnie z tradycją. Uznał wybór swojego syna dopiero wtedy, gdy Lwia Straż uratowała Kiarę i pokonała Klan Janjy. Wygląd Simba ma złote futro, jaśniejsze na pysku, przy oczach, na brzuchu i na palcach. Posiada również czerwone oczy i ciemnoróżowy nos. Po narodzinach pojawiły mu się brązowe plamki na głowie, które szybko znikły. Gdy był mały posiadał czarne obwódki wokół uszu oraz krótką grzywkę. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, pojawiła mu się ruda grzywa, najpierw na głowie i później także na brzuchu. Dorosły Simba jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Ma już pełną grzywę oraz zniknęły mu obwódki wokół uszu. W Król Lew 2, Simba na starość stał się bardziej ciemniejszym lwem, co dodawało mu powagi. Historia Król Lew Początek filmu rozpoczyna się prezentacją Simby, na którą przyszli wszyscy oprócz jego stryja. Rafiki namaścił lwiątko i uniósł go w powietrze. Wszystkie zwierzęta były bardzo uradowane narodzinami nowego przyszłego władcy. Kiedy nadeszła pora deszczowa rozpoczęła się pierwsza lekcja lwiątka z jego ojcem. Mufasa pokazał synowi całą Lwią Ziemię oraz nauczył najważniejszych zasad dotyczących Kręgu Życia i sposobu sprawowania władzy. Zabronił mu również chodzenia do ciemnego miejsca - terenu, który nie należy do ich królestwa. Gdy przybył Zazu z swoim porannym raportem Simba nauczył sie polować. Ptak po chwili zaalarmował króla o wtargnięciu hien na Lwią Ziemię. Simba wrócił do domu i spotkał Skazę. Stryj celowo wspomniał o Cmentarzysku Słoni, gdyż wiedział,że lwiątko się tam uda jednak w pozorach poprosił go by tam nie szedł. Lwiątko postanowiło udowodnić, że jest samodzielny i wybrał się w ciemne miejsce z Nalą. Zostali jednak zaatakowani przez hieny, które potem pokonał Mufasa. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się rozmowa między ojcem a synem.mały|Młody SimbaPo odstępie czasu lwiątko spacerowało z Skazą w wąwozie. Lew obiecał księciu niespodziankę od jego ojca i odszedł. Po chwili w wąwóz wbiegło stado antylop gnu. Simba zaczął uciekać. Natychmiast zjawił się jego ojciec. Uratował syna umieszczając go na półce skalnej i nie mając innej drogi ucieczki wdrapał się na stromą ścianę wąwozu. Simba zaczął wchodzić po półkach skalnych na samą górę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Mufasę, który z krzykiem spadał na rozpędzone antylopy. Gdy stado przebiegło zszedł do ojca. Zrozpaczony zrozumiał, że król nie żyje. Po chwili zjawił się Skaza, oskarżając go o śmierć Mufasy, wypędza Simbę z Lwiej Ziemi. Simba pobiegł na skraj wąwozu. Wtedy zaatakowały go te same hieny, przed którymi uciekał na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Lwiątku udało się wspiąć po skalnej ścianie. Po drugiej stronie spadł ze zbocza w ciernie i zaczął uciekać na pustynie. Napastnicy zaprzestali pościgu i zagrozili mu, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci na Lwią Ziemię - zginie. Następnego dnia na pustyni Simba padł nieprzytomny z wyczerpania. Uratowali go surykatka Timon i guziec Pumba. Lwiątko nie powiedziało wybawcom o jego pochodzeniu. Zwierzęta proponują mu by zamieszkał razem z nimi i radzą mu zapomnieć o przeszłości.Nowi przyjaciele przedstawiają mu również ich życiowe motto - "Hakuna Matata - nie martw się", mówiące o tym, że nie należy przejmować się obowiązkami, a żyć pełnią życia jak się tylko chce. Lwiątko przystało na te propozycje i zamieszkało razem z surykatką i guźcem, którzy stali się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wkrótce Simba staje się dorosłym lwem.Po obfitej kolacji przyjaciele położyli się i oglądali gwiazdy. Simba po namowach dwójki powiedział im to co wcześniej oznajmił mu Mufasa - że gwiazdy to miejsca, z których spoglądają na świat władcy z przeszłości. Przyjaciele wyśmiali ten pomysł, a lew niepewnie przyznał im racje. Po chwili odszedł zasmucony oraz bezradny upadł na ziemię. Minął krótki odstęp czasu. Simba usłyszał, że Timon i Pumba mają kłopoty. Gdy przybył, w ostatniej chwili uratował ich przed lwicą, z którą zaczął walczyć. Lwica pokonała go, a lew po chwili rozpoznał w niej swoją starą przyjaciółkę. Powiedział jej kim jest, po czym oboje z niedowierzaniem zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia i opowiadać sobie co się stało. Przerwał im zdezorientowany Timon. Simba przedstawił przyjaciołom lwicę. Nala powiedziała mu, że była pewna jego śmierci i skoro żyje jest teraz królem. Lew wyparł się tego i wyjaśnił zszokowanym guźcowi i surykatce, że w przeszłości był księciem, ale zrezygnował z obowiązków władcy. Przyjaciele po prośbie lwów zostawili ich samych. Nala wyznała Simbie, że za nim tęskniła. Lew powiedział jej to samo i oboje przytulili się. Simba pokazał przyjaciółce jego nowy dom. W trakcie spaceru lwy zakochały się w małysobie. Lew powiedział, że nie zamierza wracać na Lwią Ziemię, ponieważ woli żyć Hakuną Matatą (tak naprawdę obwiniał się za śmierć ojca). Nala wyjawiła mu prawdę co dzieje się w jego królestwie: brakuje jedzenia i wody, hieny mieszkają tam bezkarnie, a Skaza nic sobie z tego nie robi. Lew mimo szoku nie zmienił swojej decyzji. Para zaczęła się kłócić i wściekli na siebie rozeszli się. Simba rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu lwica. Czuł bezradność i był zły na ojca, że mimo obietnicy nie pomaga mu. Usłyszał wtedy śpiew starego pawiana Rafikiego .Pawian zaczepiał go i robił sobie z niego żarty. Lew uznał, że małpa jest szalona. Pawian niespodziewanie powiedział do niego, że jest on synem Mufasy po czym uciekł. Simba po chwili dogonił go i oznajmił mu, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Małpa sprzeciwiła się temu i nakazała wpatrywać się w taflę wody. Simba po dłuższej chwili zobaczył odbicie swojego zmarłego ojca i jego ducha unoszącego się w chmurach. Wkrótce Simba postanowił wrócić na Lwią Skałę i obalić tyrana. Widząc, że jego stryj uderzył matkę Simby, lew wściekle zeskoczył z skały. Skaza jak i Sarabi chwilowo pomylili go z Mufasą. Po dłuższym czasie Skaza usiłował sprawić ,aby Simba przyznał się że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć swego ojca. Matka Simby jednak nie uwierzyła mu. Stryj zaczął mu wypominać, że jest mordercą, natomiast Simba stwierdził, że to przypadek. Skaza zepchnął lwa z skały, ponieważ chciał go wrzucić do ognia. Przedtem jednak postanowił mu się przyznać, że to właśnie on zabił Mufasę. Simba pod wpływem wściekłości resztkami sił rzucił się na stryja, wykrzykując, że jest on mordercą, po czym przymusił go do wypowiedzenia prawdy. Kiedy tyran przyznał się do winy, Sarabi rzuciła się na niego. Hieny momentalnie zareagowały usiłując zepchnąć Simbę w ogień. Z pomocą pośpieszyli mu przyjaciele i lwice. Ostatecznie Simba chciał wygnać stryja, jednak ten wolał z nim walczyć. Lew zrzucił tyrana z tronu po czym przywrócił ład i porządek na Lwiej Ziemi. Król Lew II: Czas Simby Widzimy go podczas prezentacji jego córki Kiary. Mijają lata a księżniczka rośnie Simba staje się nadopiekuńczym ojcem i stara się przekazać wiedzę córce. Gdy Kiara spotyka się z Kovu przybywa równo z przybyciem Ziry przypomina wyrzutkowi jaka jest kara za powrót gdy była partnerka Skazy chce go sprowokować do ataku na młodego Kovu ten jednak każe jej się z nim wynosić. Po tym tłumaczy Kiarze że nie może się tak narażać (śpiewana jest piosenka "Jeden Głos"). Widzimy go dopiero gdy Kiara staje się dorosła i wyrusza na pierwsze polowanie. Obiecuję córce że nikt nie będzie jej pilnował jednak gdy córka się oddala nakazuje Timonowi i Pumbie śledzić ją. Gdy wybucha pożar spieszy ratować córkę znajduję ją przy rzece razem z Kovu który ją uratował. Po mimo nie chęci do młodego lwa postanawia przyjąć go do stada nie wie że to spisek Ziry. Widząc że jego córka patrzy w gwiazdy razem z byłym wyrzutkiem pyta się dawnych królów co ma robić dalej ostatecznie za namową Nali postanawia dać Kovu szansę. Następnego dnia zabiera go na rozmowę podczas niej atakują ich wyrzutki wszystko to był plan Ziry która gdy dowiedziała się że Kovu jednak nie chce zabijać Simby postanawia go wrobić. Simba musi uciekać gdyż sam nie da rady ostatecznie udaje mu się to mimo iż Nuka złapał go podczas wspinaczki po starych kłodach te jednak zaczęły spadać co spowodowało śmierć wyrzutka. Ranny Simba myśli iż to Kovu planował ten atak gdy młody lew wraca na Lwią Ziemię ten nie chce go słuchać i skazuje go na wygnanie. Potem dowiaduje się o ucieczce Kiary jednak nie ma na to czasu gdyż Zira idzie ze swoim stadem zaatakować "Lwioziemców". Dochodzi do bitwy w której obaj przywódcy zaczynają walkę między sobą jednak w pewnym momencie Kiara i Kovu wskakuje między nich chcąc zakończyć wojnę. Simba daje się przekonać jednak Zira nie nawet gdy reszta stada ją opuszcza rzuca się na nich jednak kończy się to tym że spada z wąwozu pełnym wody odrzucając ratunek Kiary. Po powrocie do domu wraz z dawnymi wyrzutkami odbywa się ślub młodzieńców Simba wraz z żoną i nowożeńcami ryczą na Lwiej Skale a z nieba dochodzi do niego zadowolony głos jego ojca. Król Lew 3: Kiedy Timon i Pumba przygarnęli młodego Simbę i zajmują sie jego wychowaniem ten po nocach męczy surykatkę z powodu pragnienia albo dlatego że mu się chce a kiedy ma zły sen 2 przyjaciół pozwala mu z nimi spać. Gdy staje się nastolatkiem okazuję się najlepszy we wszystkich zawodach organizowanych przez trio przyjaciół. Timon chce jednak coś wygrać i organizuje konkurs jedzenia ślimaków jednak przegrywa go o jednego ślimaka. Jako dorosły i młody lew spotyka przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa Nalę zakochują się w sobie a ta wzywa go do odzyskania tronu Lwiej Ziemi ten jednak nie chce tego kłócą się a Nala odchodzi. Ostatecznie jednak wyrusza sam po odzyskanie tego co mu należne. Na miejscu doganiają go przyjaciele. Dzięki pomysłowi Timona lew ma szansę na pojedynek z Skazą który wygrywa. Gdy idzie objąć swój tron dziękuję przyjaciołom za pomoc i wchodzi na czubek Lwiej Skały. Lwia Straż: Powrót mały|220x220px|Kiara i Simba na szczycie Lwiej Skały Film rozpoczyna się sceną, w której Simba siedzi ze swoją córką Kiarą na szczycie Lwiej Skały i opowiada jej o życiu monarchy. Chwilę potem tą lekcję przerywa Kion, wbiegając na Lwią Skałę w pogoni za piłką. Gdy Kiara i Kion zaczynają się sprzeczać, Simba rozdziela ich i prosi, żeby lewek pobawił się gdzieś indziej. Niedługo potem on, Nala i Rafiki słyszą ryk Kiona i dochodzą do wniosku, że nadszedł czas by powiedzieć mu o Lwiej Straży. Gdy Kion i Bunga wrócili na Lwią Skałę, Rafiki prowadzi ich o jaskini Lwiej Straży, gdzie Simba opowiada historię Skazy - przywódcy Lwiej Straży, który utracił swoją moc. Następnie król przydziela swojemu synowi zebranie drużyny broniącej Lwiej Ziemi. Gdy Simba przychodzi zobaczyć drużynę Kiona, krytykuje wybór członków straży dokonany przez jego syna. Uważa on, że Straż musi się składać z lwów oraz przypomina, że to nie jest zabawa. Jednakże po zobaczeniu jak Kion i jego drużyna pokonują klan Janjy i ratują Kiarę uwięzioną wśród pędzących gazeli, Simba uświadamia sobie że jego syn dokonał mądrego wyboru i jest gotowy podołać obowiązkom przywódcy nowej Lwiej Straży. Lwia Straż Pojedynek Makuu Gdy Kion wyraża swoje obawy na temat Mashindano pomiędzy Makuu a Puą, Simba mówi że musi szanować tradycje innych zwierząt, nawet jeśli nie zgadza się z nimi. lewo|mały|220x220px|Widzowie Mashindano Simba obserwuje przebieg Mashindano pomiędzy dwoma krokodylami, Makuu i Puą. Gdy Makuu wygrywa, lew podchodzi do niego i gratuluje mu wygranej oraz dziękuje byłemu przywódcy krokodyli za jego zasługi. Niedługo potem Simba jest nieobecny na Lwiej Skale, ponieważ towarzyszy Nali w polowaniu. Chcę wreszcie być królową Odcinek rozpoczyna się kłótnią Kiary i Kiona o drzewo, na którym oba lwiątka chciały naostrzyć sobie pazury. Wtedy nadchodzi Simba i informuje, że Kiara zostanie królową na jeden dzień - czas jego nieobecności. Lew wyjaśnia zaskoczonemu rodzeństwu, że musi iść na pogrzeb swojego przyjaciela, słonia Aminifu w dolinie Kilo i mówi, że pokłada nadzieję w Kiarze. Podczas gdy Kiara pozostaje na Lwiej Skale, Simba, Nala i Zazu rozpoczynają podróż do doliny Kilo. Po drodze Simba martwi się, czy uda mu się złożyć hołd przyjacielowi w języku słoni, a Zazu przechwala się swoimi umiejętnościami mówienia w obcych językach. Trójka podróżników nie wie, że jest szpiegowana przez sępa Mzingo. Gdy Mzingo odlatuje, Simba zaczyna narzekać na swoje królewskie obowiązki, a Zazu przypomina mu o jego przywilejach w piosence "Co może robić król". Po piosence zaczyna uczyć go mówienia w słoniowym języku. Wtedy król traci cierpliwość i ryczy na majordomusa, zdmuchując go w kępkę trawy. Nala staje po stronie swojego męża i przypomina mu, że choć nie jest słoniem, to jest królem i ma obowiązek złożyć hołd zmarłemu przyjacielowi. Ostatecznie para królewska i Zazu docierają do doliny Kilo, gdzie słonie składają kwiaty na ciele zmarłego Aminifu. Nala i Simba ze smutkiem przytulają się i podchodzą, by spotkać się ze stadem. Simba rozpoczyna swoją przemowę, lecz podczas mówienia w języku słoni myli się i zamiast powiedzieć ''miał na sobie dużo dobra" mówi "miał na sobie dużo kupy". Simba i Nala są przerażeni takim obrotem sprawy, lecz słonie zaczynają się śmiać, a Ma Tembo, córka Aminifu stwierdza, że to prawda i że często to było przyczyną śmiechu stada. Potem mówi Simbie, że warto przypominać zabawne chwile. Po powrocie do domu, Kiara pyta rodziców, jak poszło przemówienie na pogrzebie, a Nala odpowiada, że w porządku. Potem pyta, jak rządziło się jej na Lwiej Ziemi i Simba dopytuje, czy były jakieś kłopoty. Kiara zaczyna niepewnie odpowiadać, lecz Kion przerywa jej, mówiąc że Kiara ze wszystkim sobie świetnie poradziła i że będzie wspaniałą królową... kiedyś. Ciekawostki * Podczas filmu grzywa Simby kilkakrotnie zmieniała kolor (najpierw była jasnobrązowa, później czerwona, a następnie znów była brązowa ; w drugiej części w pewnym momencie odcień grzywy przechodzi nawet w czerń) * W wczesnej wersji filmu Simba miał stracić ogon w walce z Baasho. * Imię Simby może być również nawiązaniem do imienia Kimby - głównego bohatera japońskiego serialu "Kimba biały lew", którym prawdopodobnie inspirowali się twórcy Króla Lwa. Dodatkowo Simba w pierwszych szkicach koncepcyjnych był biały, tak samo jak Kimba. * Simba jest mistrzem w wszystkich zawodach rozgrywanych w dżungli np. najdłuższe bekanie po robakach, łapaniu much czy łykanie ślimaków. * Simba w trylogii śpiewał pięć piosenek: "Poranny Raport", "Strasznie już być tym królem chcę", "Hakuna Matata", "Miłość rośnie wokół nas" i "Jeden Głos". Dodatkowo w musicalu śpiewał również piosenki "Endless Night" i "He Lives in You", a w serialu Lwia Straż "Co może robić król" * Twórcy Króla Lwa inspirowali się wieloma utworami między innymi Szekspirem i opowieściami biblijnymi. Simbę można porównywać do Hamleta - księcia, któremu żądny władzy stryj zabił ojca, a Hamlet, kiedy dorósł, spotkał jego ducha i postanowił się zemścić, czy Mojżesza - któremu płonący krzew kazał uratować swój lud i pokonać tyrańskie rządy faraona. * W oryginalnej obsadzie w musicalu Królu Lwie na Broadwayu rolę małego Simby grał Scott Irby-Ranniar, a dorosłego Jason Raize. Galeria Simba_jako_lwiątko.jpeg|Simba jako lwiątko Simba podchodzi do lwic.png Kąpiel2.png Kąpiel Sarafina Nala Simba.png Nala Simba dowiesz się.png Hurra Nala Simba i matki.png|Nala, Simba oraz ich matki Nie chcę Zazu.png tlk hd 0876.png tlk hd 0888.png tlk hd 0894.png tlk hd 0905.png tlk hd 0911.png tlk hd 0953.png tlk hd 0955.png Pumba i smutny Simba.png|Pumba i Simba Simba Pumba TImon Hakuna matata.png YoungSimbaSmilestlk.png Hakuna Matata mały Simba.png Hakuna Matata nastolatek.png Teen_simba.png|Nastoletni Simba Hakuna Matata dorosły Simba.png Na Lwiej Skale.png Simbaadult.png Simba!.png Dumni rodzice.png|Simba, Kiara i Nala Simba_w_KL2.jpg|Simba w KL2 Simba2.jpg Kion z rodzicami.png Simba TLG.png Tiifu Simba i Nala.png|Tiifu, Simba i Nala Simba i Nala smutni.png|Simba i Nala na pogrzebie Aminifu Kupatana rodzina królewska.png Simba tlg odc 11.png Bunga i rodzina królewska.png|Bunga i rodzina królewska Simba i zdziwiona Nala TLG.png Ajabu na Lwiej Ziemi.png simba.gif simbas.gif A-great-deal.png|Simba jako dziecko w Lwie Straży Simbaascub - Kopia - Kopia.png|Simba jako dziecko w Lwiej Straży vs Simba jako dziecko w Królu Lwie de:Simba en:Simba es:Simba fr:Simba it:Simba nl:Simba pt:Simba pt-br:Simba ru:Симба zh:辛巴 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Król Lew